


Love Song For A Vampire

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: F/F, Fanart, ToT: Chocolate Box, ToT: Monster Mash, Traditional Art, Undead, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Fanart of Lucy biting Mina.





	Love Song For A Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt, this was loads of fun to draw!
> 
> Mina is wearing a day dress belonging to the Chester County Historical Society. Lucy is wearing a House of Worth gown from the MoMA. I love how easy it is to google period clothing references.
> 
> Pose reference via SenshiStock on DeviantArt


End file.
